PROJECT SUMMARY Endometrial cancer survivors are a growing population with high prevalence of inactivity and obesity. Despite the benefits of strength training and the risk of functional limitations for obese individuals, interventions for this population have focused mainly on weight loss and aerobic physical activity. A small number of studies have tested resistance training, but only as part of a larger multi-modal approach; thus the specific benefits of resistance training have not been identified. Due to low long-term success rates of weight loss interventions, focusing on building strength and confidence through resistance training may be a promising approach to engaging endometrial cancer survivors in the process of health lifestyle change. The proposed pilot trial will determine the feasibility and safety of our home-based strength training intervention, which consists of an in- person instructional session followed by video coaching. All equipment is provided and all exercises can be done within the home. This home-based approach is important for preserving our reach to rural cancer survivors. Main outcomes will include adherence to the exercise sessions and the video calls, as well as participant feedback about the intervention. We will also measure anthropometrics, body composition, functional fitness, biomarkers, quality of life, and self-efficacy. However, the core purpose of a pilot study is to establish feasibility rather than to test hypotheses, therefore our specific aims focus specifically on the feasibility of both the intervention and the measures and will provide the data needed to refine our protocols to support a fully-powered trial.